


World's Dumbest Criminals

by meiloslyther



Series: NaNoRyRo 2010 [7]
Category: Bandom, The Like, The Young Veins
Genre: Costumes, Crack, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-07
Updated: 2010-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiloslyther/pseuds/meiloslyther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obvious Ryan and Z are obvious and make Jon lol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	World's Dumbest Criminals

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [](http://slashxmistress.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://slashxmistress.livejournal.com/)**slashxmistress** 's prompt, "Remember the 'stealth burglers' from last Halloween? - when Ryan and Z dressed up and flew to Chicago to crash Jon's party? - Well I want some sort of home invasion scenario where Ryan (and Z if you'd like!) broke in and molested Jon in his(their) burgler masks! And Jon was all "oh noes! who are you?!" (even tho he totally knew ;) Serious dubcon or silly crack - either way :D" Should be obvious which direction I took this one. :D

Jon knows its Ryan and Z when he looks up to find two badly dressed burglars barging through his front door. He knows they're trying to fuck with him, so he goes along with it, just for the lols.

"Hey, who the hell are you? Get out of my house, you fiends." He has to stop himself from laughing because, really, he's pretty sure Ryan is the only person who ever uses the word 'fiend' anymore.

"Shut up," Z barks, trying to sound mean as she comes over to grab Jon, attempting to restrain him. He could easily get away if he wanted to, but he lets her have her way.

"Take him to the bedroom," Ryan tells her in his 'scary' voice, and really, how is Jon not laughing uncontrollably right now? This is almost too ridiculous to be real.

Z drags Jon to his bedroom, Ryan following behind, and they strip him before handcuffing him to the bed. Jon can't hold it in anymore, his body shaking with full on belly laughs.

"What's so funny?" Ryan asks, forgetting to use his 'scary' voice this time.

"You two," Jon replies in between breaths. "Handcuffs, really?"

"Shut up, this is serious," Z complains, crossing her arms.

When Jon can't stop laughing, Ryan tugs his mask off, heading back out in the hallway. "I give up."

Z follows suit, leaving Jon to control himself.

Jon stops laughing when he realizes they've left him cuffed to the bed. "Hey, you guys? Come back! I have to piss!"  



End file.
